<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a place to belong by linhardt_von_vestra (furbybuddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836782">a place to belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbybuddy/pseuds/linhardt_von_vestra'>linhardt_von_vestra (furbybuddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ashen wolves spoilers, fe3h spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbybuddy/pseuds/linhardt_von_vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>byleth has odd feelings for aelfric. he just doesn't want him to leave.</p><p>aka the absolute batshit bullshit "i love aelfric a lot" fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a place to belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont care if this is ooc i love aelfric and i Miss Him and Want Him<br/>is kinda short and broken up cuz teeheehee i dont write a lot heehee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Byleth would watch the brown-haired monk stand by his mother's grave, some flowers in the older man's hand. He would watch as Aelfric set the flowers down on the grave and whispered something too soft for the Professor to hear, but he could tell it must have been something sad. He then walked up behind the monk, pulling out his own set of flowers.</p><p>  "Aelfric."</p><p>  The older man jumped, then turned around, shooting a nervous at him. "Ah, hello Byleth. Are those for your mother?" He saw Aelfric's gaze drop to the flowers he held, and he shook his head. Aelfric blinked, looking back at him. "Then who are they for?"</p><p>  "They're for you." Aelfric then looked shocked. After all, why would Byleth bring him flowers? Aelfric was close to his mother, and had tried to revive her, turning into a monster in the process. But his thoughts would still occasionally drift to the ex-cardinal, and he usually wondered about how the other was doing. There was something about him that made the Professor want him to stay, even if he knew that the odd feelings that plagued him would most likely not be returned. He was Sitri and Jeralt's son, and Aelfric had loved Sitri, so that was bound to make things difficult. But even then, he just still felt drawn to him.</p><p>  "Ah, thank you, then.." Then Aelfric took the flowers, and Byleth took this as a chance to let his hand lightly brush against his. His heart felt as if it was softened by such a gesture, and he heard a light 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' come from the Goddess that took up residence in his head. Such a feeling was unfamiliar to him, but it was close to the kind feeling he felt for Lady Rhea and his own father. However, it also gave him a light feeling similar to if he had live insects inside of his body, like the strange feeling he had manifested itself into thousands of little bugs that wanted to gush out and cover the other in how he felt for him.</p><p>  He saw Aelfric turn, and his gloved hand suddenly harshly grabbed the monk's wrist, causing him to turn back and face him. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Was he going to leave? Where was he going to go? Would he be allowed to come back and visit? Why does he have to leave so soon? He felt such a close bond to him, and felt as if his heart was trying to force its way out of his chest. It wasn't fair, he made a mistake, it wasn't his fault, he just cared, being able to see his mother would've been nice-</p><p>  "What is it?" He was broken out of his spiral by the sound of Aelfric's voice and shook his head. He couldn't find his ability to form words, so he just moved his hand to squeeze the other's instead. He felt as if his body was going to explode, and he would be left as nothing more than the emotional bugs he felt squirm in his body. Then he felt Sothis give him a light shove, and a lightly disappointed mutter from her in his ear. If he didn't speak up, Aelfric would be gone. He would be gone, would never come back, he'd feel completely crushed by the loss, and-</p><p>  "I love you." He felt the words come out of his mouth. Aelfric simply looked shocked, but once he spoke he couldn't get himself to stop. "I care about you, and I don't want you to leave. I don't care if you do not return my feelings, I just don't want you gone. I'm sure we can arrange something with Lady Rhea, she's kind, she'll understand. Just please don't leave. I care so much, and I can't bear the thought of being without you. Please, Aelfric, just stay here. Just stay here, everything will be alright, I'll make sure of it, so please-"</p><p>  His rambling was shut up by a hug, and he soon felt himself melt into it. But too soon it was broken, Aelfric lightly resting a hand on his before softly speaking. "I understand. But I don't know how well it'd work out, considering you're the son of Sitri and Jeralt. However, I wouldn't mind staying, even if it's just so I can visit continue to visit your Mother's grave."</p><p>  Byleth stared, and then nodded before turning to walk to Lady Rhea. She would understand, and he guessed Aelfric understood since once he began walking, the other followed. They both stayed silent on the walk to the Audience Chamber, and he could tell that Aelfric was getting more than a few looks. But he had a mission. He had to speak with Lady Rhea, he had to convince her to let him stay. He just had to. Then they arrived, and he saw as Lady Rhea's soft look towards him grew a bit suspicious once it landed on the ex-cardinal.</p><p>  "Hello Byleth." She spoke softly. She always used such a kind tone with him, and he stopped to stand in front of her. "What has brought you here today? And why have you brought Aelfric?"</p><p>  He'd then take in a breath. He had to convince her. He had to. "I wanted to see if... if he could stay. I know what he did was horrible, but maybe he could make up for it by serving the church. I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him. I want to learn from him, and I think he could do well in assisting me with my students." He glanced at her and could feel as if she still didn't approve, which made his heart sink. "Please, Lady Rhea. Please, please just let him stay." She then sighed, and he wasn't sure if it meant she was giving in to his wants or if she felt disappointed.</p><p>  "Alright." She spoke, then glanced at Aelfric. "Just make sure he causes no trouble, alright? I believe in you, Professor."</p><p>  She believed in him. "But let me speak to him in private for a moment. Then you may spend time with him." He nodded at her request, glancing at Aelfric before walking out. He did it, Aelfric was going to stay, he wouldn't have to face the painful feeling that he knew would come if the other left. He heard a light 'good job' from Sothis and stood by the doors, waiting for Aelfric to come back out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Despite his victory in recruiting Aelfric, a painful feeling still came to stab him in the back. Or, it more of stabbed his father in the back.</p><p>  Jeralt was now dead, and he could do nothing to save him. Monica, or rather some odd performer looking lady named Kronya, had stabbed him in the back and disappeared. He remembered her light orange hair, oddly white skin, and the black makeup that was on her face. He felt as if she could've been so nice, but destiny had decided to be cruel and make them enemies instead. And it also decided to kill his father. Which, frankly, sucked and sent him into a spiral of pain. Teaching was a pain, he would remember how Jeralt was the one to teach him. Training hurt, since he'd remember sparring with his father and learning to become a mercenary and fighting alongside him.</p><p>  He heard a knock at the door but remained in bed. If they thought he was asleep he would get more time to lay in his own sadness. The door opened anyways, and he raised his head to see Aelfric step inside.</p><p>  "I thought that you might be looking for some comfort." He had brought tea, but Byleth just let his head lay back down. He didn't feel like getting up to face the other, and he heard the light clinking of the tea set as it was sat down on his empty desk. He heard steps approach his bed but he still kept his head down. But then he felt a light touch on his back and tears began to run down his face, and he quickly moved to cling to his father's old friend. He felt his back get lightly rubbed and he just continued to quietly cry, only stopping once he felt as if he could shed no more tears. He began to feel a bit relaxed by the soothing touch, letting his tired eyes close. Of course the other would understand, he was his father's friend after all. He felt comfortable being held by the other, his brain too slowed down by his pain to register the soft words the other was speaking.</p><p>  "Are you ready for tea?" He glanced up from his position at the other's chest, and glanced towards his desk. He'd nod and sat up, watching as Aelfric began to prepare the tea. It felt nice to feel understood in such a way, and once the tea was ready he took the cup that was offered to him. He'd take gentle sips, and the two sat in a comfortable silence. He didn't feel as if he needed to talk, he was just able to enjoy the other's company as they drank tea together. He was even able to lightly lean against the other, which gave him a gentle and soft feeling at his heart.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Then they had to confront his father's killer. Then Kronya was murdered, which for some odd reason felt like a stab to his heart even though she is the one that killed Jeralt. Then he was locked away, and lost Sothis to the need to escape. He no longer heard her little comments in his head, and his hair had turned into a soft mint green. The Sword of the Creator felt more powerful than it once was, but part of him wondered if it was worth it.</p><p>  And so he decided to seek out the comfort of Aelfric. He was then given that comfort, and when night rolled around he was sent to bed. But instead of sleeping, he laid in bed silently, gazing at the ceiling. He felt a bit upset at the thought of sleeping alone, so he simply snuck out of his quarters. At this point, he knew where Aelfric stayed by heart after visiting him so many times during the day. Once he arrived at his destination he knocked, and expected to receive no response. However, the door opened to a tired looking Aelfric.</p><p>  "Yes-? Oh, Byleth, it's you. What is it?" He guessed his face said it all, and Aelfric let out a soft sigh before stepping back to let him in. He then went in, and instantly made his way to the bed. He'd look at Aelfric, and watched as the other gave a disappointed head shake.</p><p>  "Alright. I guess I return your feelings, Professor." He simply blinked. His feelings-? Oh! He had confessed to Aelfric, that's right. It warmed his heart a little to know that the other had remembered, and he felt a light smile take place on his face. He watched as Aelfric came over and got into bed, patting the spot next to him. He then climbed into bed next to him, quickly getting comfortable and feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. Instead of the pains that had been poking into his heart lately, he felt a gentle loving warmth find a home in his body. He felt like he belonged, he felt safe, and he also felt loved. This warmth helped him drift off to sleep, and he could feel as if he was finally going to be able to deal with the painful sadness that had been pulling at his body since Jeralt's death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks please remember to like comment and subscribe for more gay minecraft lets plays</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>